MY IDOL INUYASHA!
by sakura2649
Summary: AU--INUxKAG, (sakura2649 & inu-kagome is one,in case you're wondering)The rich sweet girl,KAGOME,was HIRED to be...ahem...a BUTLER?!HOw could that be?!!Will she get this low just TO BE WITH her idol INUYASHA?!...Find out!!! *chapter 3* Please R&R!!!
1. Rich girl in Disguise

Hey! I'm back again!!! Our Christmas vacation is already over so. expect not too many updates!!! Especially this quarter where I need to really concentrate on!!!  
  
Hey!!!! I've posted this as inu-kagome but then, I decided to put it to sakura2649.please review  
  
Wish me luck!! Anyway, here it is!!!  
  
  
  
My Idol Inuyasha  
  
By: Sakura2649  
  
Chapter 1: Rich angel in disguise  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha's on channel 23!!!" Sango squealed in delight. Inuyasha is a popular actor whom people adore richly. One of them is Kagome with Sango as her sidekick.  
  
Kagome rushed quickly towards her friend's side, leaving the video game she was playing un-paused (0.o). She pressed her eyes on the television as she looked admiringly at the white haired yet young man on the screen.  
  
"Mister Inu! What would you say about your fifth successful movie?" The media asked him as security guards shooed them away but the persistent men just wouldn't obey.  
  
The actor didn't answer as he hopped in to the limo waiting outside the hotel.  
  
"Mister Inu! Mister Inu!" The media tried to give a chase but against a car? I don't think so.  
  
  
  
"You know, I noticed Inuyasha always avoid the media. Why do think?" Sango asked. Kagome ignored her as she flew to dreamland along with her imaginary Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Sango asked abruptly and to her surprise, the daydreaming girl answered.  
  
"I'm busy!.No! Not there, Inuyasha!" She said, giggling and squirming as though someone's tickling her.  
  
"I'll do everything to be with you, Inuyasha!" She said dreamily as her friend stared at her strangely and muttered 'Whatever' under her breath as she walked out of the living room and continued Kagome's game.  
  
Though after a while, Kagome looked devastated to find her video game 'game over.' Sango teased her all the while for not pausing the game while she's gone.  
  
  
  
*~***~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it, Mom! I don't need a maid!" Inuyasha barked at his Mom who's eating casually her cake.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you do." She countered, looking at her son sternly. "Your room is a mess! What if the media suddenly come here and they saw the big action star have a big messy condominium! Besides, you need security around your house" She added and it received a growl from the actor.  
  
"I don't care what they say! I just want to be myself! I don't want a maid and that's final! . And I can take care of myself!" He said, crossing his arms on his chest and closing his eyes as if it is to dismiss the topic. His Mom stopped eating and stood up. Inuyasha opened one eye to see if he won and saw her mother looking at him with gleaming eyes.  
  
His attitude quickly faltered when a tear fall from her eyes. He never liked her mother crying.  
  
"How could you talk to your mother like that? Don't you have any respect? I was only trying to not damage your career." His Mom sobbed as he went closer to her and flinched every time she sobbed.  
  
"Fine! Give me a maid, but I'll only hire a man not a girl! I don't like woman to roam around my condominium." With that, she stopped crying and squealed happily. He was taken aback at her sudden change as she quickly dialed on her phone the number of the newspaper ad agency.  
  
"Yes. Yes. I'm the manager of Inuyasha.I'm very delighted you like him.Yes, ummm.Put an ad that tells everyone that the actor wants a man as his butler! Yes. Give them my contact number and . Yes, thank you." When she finished, she put down the phone and winked at Inuyasha before living the room.  
  
"I felt that I'm tricked." He shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the kitchen to get himself a drink.  
  
  
  
*~***~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome, Look!" Sango called as she burned the newspaper with her stare.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" She asked as she put Buyo down.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha needed a maid! Isn't it great?!" Kagome quickly energized as she read down at the newspaper. She frowned.  
  
"So? And it needs a butler, Sango-chan. A man! And it's not that I'm a maid, you know!" She said defensively. Her friend smiled.  
  
"I know that but I thought you'll do everything to be by Inuyasha's side?" She asked, confused. Kagome nodded.  
  
  
  
"Even though I want to do it, /Sigh/ I'm a rich girl. Mom wouldn't allow me to be a. a maid" Kagome sighed again dramatically. Her friend smiled evilly as shiver ran on the rich girls spine.  
  
  
  
"Not that we'll tell her, won't we?" She replied and Kagome couldn't help but look at her strangely.  
  
"Well, yeah, that made sense. but. they need a boy! And I'm certainly not a boy!" She said but Sango had something in mind.  
  
"Exactly. I'll assure you that your Mom wouldn't recognize you. and you can be hired by Inuyasha. as a boy!" She said, beaming.  
  
  
  
"Eh? How?"  
  
"It's in the matter of disguises" The girl cackled evilly before she turned to look at Kagome, who was taking steps backwards away from her friend. When her friend hadn't returned any response, she added.  
  
"Well, you want to be with Inuyasha, right?" she nodded slowly.  
  
"Then you have to make sacrifices."  
  
"So what will I do?" Kagome asked, dreading for that answer.  
  
  
  
"Duh. Disguise yourself as a guy! Geez Kagome, I thought for a moment you knew my plans!" She sighed exasperatedly, as Kagome's eyes widened to its full length.  
  
"What?! You're making me a guy! You gotta be Kidding!" She told her, strange look in her face.  
  
"What? You don't like it. Let me tell you Kagome, not to miss this chance. It might not come again, you know." Sango warned. Kagome hesitated, debating with her thoughts. Her avid- Inuyasha side totally agreed while her being a rich girl side told her otherwise. However, that statement got the better of her thoughts and one side of her quickly won over.  
  
"Fine! I'll go with your plan! Just don't let mother know this." Her Mom own a very large company and for her daughter to be discovered disguising in guy's pants, she'll surely loose her head.  
  
Sango jumped up, beaming at her friend. She quickly dragged Kagome up to her feet and told her to come with her to her house. Apparently, Sango's parents' business is about dresses and stuffs. She groaned.  
  
She thought she made some decisions that pulled her to these stuffs, for instance, a guy called Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Sango's quite a brat here instead of being the one who advice good things. But if she didn't force Kagome then she wouldn't meet our Inuyasha!!!! So it's quite vital for the plot. Questions. Miroku? Kaede? Shippo? I'm thinking if I'm going to put them in.  
  
Finished this first chapter!!! Well, sorry if it's very short but well. I have to end it there. Just wait for some more. Anyway, It also depends on your REVIEWS! No review, NO UPDATE! Just be nice.!!!!  
  
II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II V Push that button for review!!! 


	2. allergy

Hi!!! It's me again!!!! If you all want to know, I'm also sakura2649!!!! Pls. check my other stories... Anyway, thanks for your support!!!! Anyway. you might be confused down there because Kagome sometimes switch into she. then next moment he!!!. Don't worry; I'll make sure you could understand it!!!!  
  
  
  
My Idol Inuyasha. By: Sakura2649  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Allergy  
  
  
  
She groaned. What situation did she get into? She was sitting on the couch waiting for someone or something to happen inside the air-conditioned room. It was so quiet that if a man sneeze from outside, it will reach her as though they are close to her. She doesn't know who will interview her but she will be happy no matter the decisions will be: either to give her the job or not. She knew they are careful at picking the workers. After all, she was applying for an actor. And from what she watch from the TV, actors are usually threatened or something.  
  
Besides, she has no experience in this kind of situation. She IS a rich girl after all and she was only doing this for the sake of her Inuyasha- avid side of hers.  
  
She was fumbling with her fingers when the door creaked open and she literally flinched. She relaxed and her mouth split open as the woman moved towards the opposite chair.  
  
It was Inuyasha's mother.  
  
She smiled, eyeing her. Fine lad we have here. "I see, so you're the one I'm going to interview." Kagome nodded her head and the woman went on. "I'm Keisha, Inuyasha's mother and I believe your name is Kagure?" She asked suspiciously. It sounded like a girl's name.  
  
"Yes, miss Keisha. I came from Shinegawa family form the far province." She bowed low and Inuyasha's mother smiled wider, as though her face to could split. This lad is respectful and from his eyes, there's kindness in it, she thought. She just wished this guy could tame her son's temper.  
  
Kagure. I mean, Kagome, fidgeted at the woman's eyes. Her eyes were searching and looking at her intently. She wondered if she could see that she was really a girl. Dressed in loose red shirt (to hide her curves), a hat (her hair pony-tailed) and black pants certainly made her a little manly. However, the shape of her face couldn't hide her femininity.  
  
"Shinegawa?" She looked up with her finger in her chin. ".Never heard of it before." She decided and Kagome sighed in relief, mentally. "Nevertheless, I'll temporarily put you to work and test you if you can really fit to be umm. Inuyasha's personal butler. Do you mind?" She asked though she knew he would say yes. Why did he apply for if he wouldn't work here?  
  
"Not at all, miss Keisha. I could understand your protectiveness towards your son. It'll be a pleasure to serve your family." She stood and bowed low as Keisha started to stand up too.  
  
"And I'm sure you'll do great." Inuyasha's mother felt tingling feeling when she's close to this lad. Is it she or the lad looked strangely like a lady? She couldn't distinguish, really. One moment, Kagure looked like a man and the next moment, she could find female virtues about the guy. The way he glowed is like how a normal female person does.  
  
Bah.not that I care. but what if this guy is a gay?  
  
She couldn't hire a gay for her son. Too much media and the guy might rape his son at night. She looked at Kagure, who was staring distantly at the moment. She couldn't see any bad intention or an evil smirk on his face. He just looked.innocent.  
  
She cleared her throat and pushed away her doubting thoughts. "Kagure?" he didn't reply.  
  
"Kagure?" She repeated and this time, the boy snapped back to reality and gasped. He bowed low apologetically.  
  
"I'm deeply sorry for being inattentive."  
  
"Don't worry but that's the first one. You should be alert always especially when you're with Inuyasha. He's quite a bad temper these days. But I'm sure you could cope with it." She assured. "Let me escort you to the quarters." She continued as she gently pushed Kagure out of the room.  
  
They passed the maid's quarters and deeper down after the long hall. She, kagome, wondered how big Inuyasha's mansion was. Her house was a bit smaller than his but a mansion nevertheless. They turned left in the fork and the reached the butler's quarters. It's a bit smelly, since it's a place for male servants, and smaller than she'd expected.  
  
She went into the room at the very end and she could see that it's a little bigger than the other ones. She sat down on the bed, she frowned when it's not jumpy, and looked up to Keisha.  
  
"This will be your temporary room. Once I see that you're qualified, then, you'll be transferred to a closer room for Inuyasha's convenience." Kagure glowed and he beamed at his mistress.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Keisha had to ponder about his reaction and reply. Obviously, this guy is not used to dirty, smelly places. She knew he's not what they think he is.  
  
"Yes, I think it is. I better go now. If you ever need the butler's clothe, it's in the cabinet." And with that, she left him (or her) and he groaned. Butler's clothe. She really got into a weird mess.  
  
  
  
*~***~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, where's that butler you're talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around in the dining table to find anyone unusual.  
  
"I don't know. He's supposed to serve you this night for his first night here." She looked worried. What might have happen to that handsome butler?  
  
She stood up. "Maybe I should fetch him up." She said and started for the door when a guy stopped her.  
  
"No, milady. It's my duty as a personal guard to check anything peculiar around here. I think it's better if you just stay here and I'll check it up." A man in a blue shirt and jeans spoke up. Obviously, he's the only employee there that wasn't in the navy blue polo and stripe vertical neckties.  
  
"Yes, please do so, Miroku." She replied absently as Miroku steeped out of the room. She went back down to the table and Inuyasha played with his spoon while staring strangely at his mother.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just don't feel really comfortable when I worry about something."  
  
"Why would you worry for a butler? It's not that he's the first one."  
  
She fumed at that. "Exactly! The appliers I tried for you didn't even spent a day in this mansion! You always do worst things to them on the first day that they all quit in a flash! What about your career? It'll ruin you if many people, especially those you 'torture', know you're a bad person!" she exclaimed as she banged her palm against the table, making everyone and the table to jump up.  
  
At that moment, Miroku peeked from the door with an amused look in his face.  
  
"Well? What's with him?" She asked and Miroku went to a fit of laughter. Keisha found it rude but didn't voice it out and just waited until he break the news.  
  
When his howl of laughter subsided, gaining back his posture, he beamed at the people whose staring at him.  
  
"Are you yet done in your giggling, Miroku?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes. And I wanted to inform you that Kagure has allergies today." She could see that he was trying to hide his glee. What's with allergies? It's not something he should laugh at.  
  
"Allergies? I don't see anything wrong with that." She stated the obvious.  
  
"No, milady. This is different. It's funny for his job."  
  
"What's it connection with his job?" Inuyasha asked inquiringly, joining the conversation.  
  
"He has allergies, on the butler's clothes. He couldn't use the clothes because he's allergic to it!" He said, suppressing the laughter in his throat. However, when Inuyasha smirked and chuckled low, Miroku break back to laughing.  
  
"Now that's not funny, Miroku. Remember that you're not wearing a uniform because of your fear on them. You have no right to judge others." She said pointedly and it quickly put Miroku in to mute. She sighed. Two employees in her whole mansion, not wearing a uniform. this is completely insane.  
  
"Well, You couldn't blame me. Everytime, I put on that uniform, there's always something inside like cockroaches, rats, sting bees. you can't really put up with it, you know." She glared at her son who smirked back. It was his fault to why Miroku couldn't wear one uniform. Inuyasha always. 'curse' the dress.  
  
"Anyway, give something for Kagure to wear and make sure he can rest for tomorrow's works. I'll let him rest today but for tomorrow, it'll be hard. And also give him a drug to cure his allergy." She said, dismissing the topic and they went on eating as Miroku slipped back out of the room.  
  
  
  
*~***~*  
  
  
  
"Kagure-kun?" She looked up from the blanket on her head and saw the same guy who checked her a while ago. She saw a bundle in his arms and wondered what it was.  
  
She didn't have to wait that long.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Here're some clothes you can wear. Mistress Keisha told me to give you some clothes and not to let you wear a butler's clothes." He put the bundle in her bed and sat beside her.  
  
"And she asked me to inject you this drug, to make those red spots out of you." He pulled out the injection along with the drug, pushing it to her upper arm after putting alcohol, and went back to the door.  
  
"The drug can make you sleepy, meaning it's getting effect on your allergy." He smiled. "If you ever need one to help you to cope up with these things, call me. I'm at the left side of your room." With that, he left and shut the door.  
  
She sighed. At least she could keep wearing a shirt. She lied on her not-so- comfortable bed and looked at the red spot on her arms. She wished she didn't wear the clothes a while ago.  
  
With all those disturbing thoughts, she drifted to sleep, wondering what awaits her tomorrow. She smiled when she thought she could see Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
*~***~*  
  
  
  
"Morning." Inuyasha said nonchalantly and sat down on the table.  
  
"Good morning." His mother replied, not glancing up from her morning papers. The door to the dining table creaked open and someone peaked from the door. The two owners didn't looked until it spoke.  
  
"Umm. I'm already well now, mistress." That sounds funny to Kagome because back at her house, she's the one being called like that. Keisha glanced up and saw Kagure sheepishly peeking at the door.  
  
She smiled. "Well, then, Inuyasha, this is Kagure and he'll be your personal butler from now on." Inuyasha looked at the guy, long-haired like him, though black, and short.  
  
Kagome looked at the white-haired man at the table and felt herself hot. It's Inuyasha, she thought. She never saw him this close. He was watching him strangely and told herself to look away.  
  
"Nice to meet you, sir Inuyasha." Kagure said while Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Are you a gay?" He asked bluntly.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Then why do you have a long hair?" He asked, as though he doesn't have a long hair himself.  
  
"Why do you keep long hair then?" Kagome returned the question in a not-so- respectful manner.  
  
"None of your business." Inuyasha told him, looking away and his mother smiled. AT least this guy could win in this kind of contest. Good, very good indeed.  
  
"Well then, try and serve Inuyasha the best you can." Keisha told him and went back on reading a newspaper.  
  
Kagome meekly walked towards her 'master' and waited for him to give instructions.  
  
She frowned when he's giving none.  
  
"What can I do for you, sir?" Kagome finally asked.  
  
"Go catch flies." He said, eating his breakfast.  
  
"What will you do with it?" She frowned, wondering why he asked such a task as his mother 'tsk' in her breath.  
  
"Eat them." He smirked and stood up, towering at Kagure. She glared at him until she awed when she noticed he's very tall.  
  
"You're a small guy. How old are you?" He eyed Kagure.  
  
"I'm only eighteen." She admitted, trying not to burst into anger with the insult. Yes, she is small but that's reasonable because she's really a girl.  
  
"What? I'm only a year ahead of you. Are you sure?" Kagure nodded and he looked up to his mother.  
  
"How could you hire someone younger than me?" He asked, pointing at Kagure.  
  
"Well, do you think a much older guy would apply to you? He's the only one who is applying, mind you. Besides, at least know a small guy like Kagure wouldn't spy or attack you." She said reasonably.  
  
"Mom, that incident happened a long time ago. and it's just a maid. Not a guy."  
  
His mother shrugged. "Who knows?" She buried again her head into the papers as Inuyasha started stomping towards the door.  
  
"What will I do, sir?" Kagure asked urgently.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to catch flies? I want fifty of 'em by the end of the day." He stepped out of the room and shut the door. Kagome fumed, she made a fist, until her knuckles went white. She let herself calm down and looked at Keisha. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"After you catch some, please try and clean his room." She gave Kagure a smile before he left, nodding his head.  
  
  
  
*~***~*  
  
  
  
One hard day it is for Kagome. She didn't know why she let Sango do this to her and she never thought Inuyasha is such a pain in the ass. She caught flies whole afternoon and all Inuyasha did was to free them from the plastic, saying that the flies should not be caged.  
  
And in every angle of his room is what you will call garbage dump. Trashes of useless things were everywhere that Kagome doesn't know where to start. She never knew an actor's room is such a mess. Inuyasha was asleep in his bed so she didn't have to worry about him.  
  
She started cleaning his place, starting from where less garbage was. She's never used to something like this but she tried her best to clean it. Though, back at home, she never cleaned her bedroom and let her maids do the job.  
  
After four hours (That's how badly garbaged his room was.) of cleaning his room, when she thought it's already clean, she wiped the beads of sweat in her forehead and proudly looked at the room. It's very tidy now and all she needed to do was to arrange Inuyasha's bed after he woke up.  
  
She turned her head to the sleeping man and saw him sleeping very soundly. He looked like he was at peace when he sleeps. She walked over and tucked the blanket under his chin to keep him warm and walked towards the door, shutting the lights off.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha." And she left the room, rubbing her sore neck.  
  
She went to her quarters, sometimes getting lost, and jumped to her bed, only to cry in pain when she realized how hard the bed was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
Finished!!!! Have you waited to much?! Please review!!!! It'll help me work faster!!!!!  
  
V V Please push that button to review!!!!! 


	3. World war III!

Hi!!!! It's me again!!!!! Thanks for your reviews!!!!! I appreciate it!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Last Chapter's end.....  
  
One hard day it is for Kagome. She didn't know why she let Sango do this to her and she never thought Inuyasha is such a pain in the ass. She caught flies whole afternoon and all Inuyasha did was to free them from the plastic, saying that the flies should not be caged.  
  
And in every angle of his room is what you will call garbage dump. Trashes of useless things were everywhere that Kagome doesn't know where to start. She never knew an actor's room is such a mess. Inuyasha was asleep in his bed so she didn't have to worry about him.  
  
She started cleaning his place, starting from where less garbage was. She's never used to something like this but she tried her best to clean it. Though, back at home, she never cleaned her bedroom and let her maids do the job.  
  
After four hours (That's how badly garbaged his room was.) of cleaning his room, when she thought it's already clean, she wiped the beads of sweat in her forehead and proudly looked at the room. It's very tidy now and all she needed to do was to arrange Inuyasha's bed after he woke up.  
  
She turned her head to the sleeping man and saw him sleeping very soundly. He looked like he was at peace when he sleeps. She walked over and tucked the blanket under his chin to keep him warm and walked towards the door, shutting the lights off.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha." And she left the room, rubbing her sore neck.  
  
She went to her quarters, sometimes getting lost, and jumped to her bed, only to cry in pain when she realized how hard the bed was.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*  
  
My Idol Inuyasha. By: Sakura2649  
  
Chapter 3: World war III?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She hummed as she made her way to the kitchen to find something to eat before going to her master's room. After all, he didn't wake up early so she really couldn't clean his bed if he's still there. And it's not that she wanted to see him.  
  
She stopped abruptly. Yeah? Why did she even come here if she wouldn't want to see him? She applied as a maid.no, a butler as a matter of fact for no reason at all?! Nevertheless, the only reason she could think of is Inuyasha, a pain in the ass! An asshole!!! For the last three days of staying here, he didn't give her a chance to rest and give unthinkable chores! For one, feeding his pet crocodile and many more than even she, a rich brat (What they call her), wouldn't think of.  
  
She glared furiously for no one before she let herself calm down and started again to the fridge. She then wondered how she fall in love easily to a jerk and how thinking of him made her angry.  
  
"What are you looking for, Kagure-kun?" She didn't look up until the one calling her tugged her sleeve.  
  
She turned around and saw Miroku, leaning at the side of the fridge. It didn't occur to her that he's here.  
  
"What?" Kagure inquired.  
  
"What are you looking for?" he repeated as he looked at the younger man in front of the fridge.  
  
"Something to eat." He said simply.  
  
"Figures. Well, our breakfast is already at the quarters. I brought you your breakfast when I got mine. Come on and let's eat it together." He said and let Kagure to follow him.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, do you know the Higurashii family? The one who owns a company all over the world?" Miroku asked abruptly and Kagure suddenly spat the water he's drinking from shock.  
  
"What!" He asked, wiping his mouth. Miroku stopped eating and looked at him strangely, wiping the water spluttered on the floor.  
  
"Be careful, Mistress Keisha wouldn't be happy if this floor be spilled with water, ya know." He said. "I said do you know the Higurashii family? . and please don't drink while I'm asking you. I don't want to be covered with the water from your mouth." He grinned.  
  
"Y-yeah, I knew them. What about it?" Kagure replied, dreading what's it all about.  
  
"Well, nothing. Their clan must have the most beautiful female in Japan. What's her name? Kagome? I heard she idolized our Inuyasha here. But what I like most is her friend. I saw her once in the T.V., when her mother launched a fashion channel." Kagure, almost sighed in relief, smiled. She was just called one of the most beautiful female in Japan.  
  
"You mean, Sango-chan?" Miroku looked at him, surprised.  
  
"You knew her name? So Sango was her name. It's a lovely name for a lovely girl." He said dreamily and Kagure just wondered if Miroku was somewhat pervert. Ever since Kagome came here, he always talks about women and how they catch his appeal.  
  
"Ah yeah, ." Kagome sweat dropped as Miroku started talking about Sango's smell and how she's balanced with grace. She doesn't know if she's with a sane person or not now. But one thing bothered Kagome and she voiced it out.  
  
"How did you know her?" She asked, drinking her water as Miroku stopped talking and listened to Kagure. or Kagome.  
  
"Well, I told you, I've seen her in the T.V. besides, Inu family and their family always meet in special occasions.of course, with Higurashii family. I always had a glance of her and her friend, Kagome. But you know, I always think they're looking for somebody. I think that's me." He said, grinning, as if it was obvious. Kagome gave him a disgusted look before she nodded. She knew that time; they were looking for Inuyasha, if he came. But of course, he's anti-social so they haven't had a glance of him.  
  
"How did you know that Sango and Kagome were friends?"  
  
"Well, that's obvious, they're always together, as if they're glued to each other. Really now, why are you so interested?" She flinched, but she decided to return it.  
  
"Let's see, who just started this conversation, asking me if I knew a Higurashii? Don't worry, Miroku, I'm not stealing your girl." She said manly when she noticed the suspicious glare in his eyes. Of course, why would I steal my friend from you?, she thought.  
  
"You better not." He huffed and finished his meal, and he stood up. "You better finish that. I expect Inuyasha's going to wake up soon or better yet, already awake." Miroku said, starting to the door before Kagure stopped him.  
  
"Tell me, Miroku, have you heard anything or any news about Higurashii?" Miroku frowned.  
  
"None.why have you asked?"  
  
Kagome smiled, and shook her head. "Nothing." He waved goodbye as Kagome started to Inuyasha's room.  
  
*  
  
*~***~*  
  
*  
  
Her mood was starting to lighten up a bit when she heard the answer of Miroku a while ago. Good, at least her mother hadn't found out that her daughter is gone. After all, she's a busy businesswoman and no father was there to look for her.  
  
She slumped a little. After thinking, she felt a little. rejected. Three days, for God's sake, at least a news saying Kagome Higurashii is gone would mean her mother still cared for her but nooo, no one knew her disappearance, save Sango. Well, not that she wanted to be found. She'll certainly be kicked out of here and add another hate to her mother's heart.  
  
She sighed. Oh well, she decided, mother doesn't loved me at all. ever since father died, I knew she hated me because it's my fault that he.died. Not that she cared now, after all that happened for the last eighteen years of her life.  
  
She pushed her back to the wall, feeling the tears to swell in her eyes. She fought it back, telling herself not to cry as a butler in this place. It will make her a weakling, which she was already. She looked around to see she was in her destination already: Inuyasha's room.  
  
She wiped the water that blurred her sight and peeked in the door.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama?" she decided to put a 'sama' at the end ever since she found out Inuyasha was not a morning person.  
  
He was still asleep but when she turned to his room, she became pissed. Many crumpled papers were like thrown in different parts of the room that she could even seen one at the bottom of his bed.  
  
She walked over and picked up one by one the crumpled paper. It took her thirty minutes by just picking those papers. After she finished, she went outside and threw it in the garbage can. Mind you, it got filled up from empty to full of paper. She wiped the sweat in her forehead and then looked at her hands with sudden disgust.  
  
She didn't even throw a trash herself and let the maids do it. She understood Inuyasha since she's like that. A spoiled brat but Kagome differentiate herself from him. His mother loves him and her mother doesn't. I guessed he's just a little like me without the love of his mother, she thought bitterly. She wondered what her mother was thinking of now that disturbed her from finding her disappearance.  
  
She was standing there with distant look in her eyes. She stood there at least in an hour, unconsciously, before she snapped back to reality. She shook her head and walked back to Inuyasha's room. When she arrived there, the room was empty. His bed was as if gone from a typhoon and his closet was half open but she could make out the shirts that were falling.  
  
She sighed inwardly. He was late, she thought. He's supposed to have a rehearsal in a TV studio this afternoon and he have to appear there before noon, to plan things. Well, better get going. She started arranging the bed and when she finished, put the closet back in to order. She stared proudly at her work before leaving the room.  
  
*  
  
*~***~*  
  
*  
  
She was getting a hang of cleaning. Her first night in the mansion, she felt her back always ached but now, she could just feel a tingling feeling of pain though it's not something she couldn't handle.  
  
She thought of Inuyasha as she lied on her bed. How could such a rude guy lure her into this?  
  
She answered herself. Because back then, I never known that he was a jerk. She glared at the ceiling before it dissolved in a smile. But I had wonderful time here. He may be a jerk at times but maybe he's good inside. I can feel it.  
  
The door creaked open and Miroku peeked to see Kagure looking distant.  
  
"Kagure-kun?" She turned to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha wishes to see you.or maybe, just his mother wants to see you." He said, as Kagome sat up. What could it be?  
  
"I'm going. You may do what you want." Kagome said, a command in her voice. She hadn't meant it but she was a lady, so usually she commands people. Miroku seemed not to notice and shrugged, going back to his room.  
  
When she was already in front of the office room, she suddenly felt tensed. What if Keisha felt that she wasn't for the job and threw her out? But dreadful feeling seeped through her. What if they realized she was a girl?!  
  
With tainted horror in her face, she knocked and opened the door. Maybe she didn't mind to be thrown out of the mansion. She's starting to believe that she wasn't in love with Inuyasha but just pure admiration. She made her face straight though Inuyasha's glare and Keisha intent eyes unnerved her.  
  
"You called me according to Miroku, Ms. Keisha?" She asked as Inuyasha crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"Uh, yes, I called you." She said, gesturing Kagome to sit down. She obeyed hesitantly and looked up to her.  
  
"I just like to tell you that from now on, you'll be his butler and body guard." She smiled motherly at Kagome.  
  
Kagome reacted to it with a bow and a mutter of happy thanks. She's not quite sure about her feelings about this. She wanted to be a butler because of Inuyasha.And because she learn important things in this tasks. But she doesn't want to work because of the things she missed when she was still a lady.  
  
Mind you, she's still a lady though, she's a rich girl hidden under a disguise.  
  
"Thank you, mistress Keisha."  
  
"You are to make sure Inuyasha also be on time on his rehearsals since the director is greatly displease about his punctuality." She cast a glare to Inuyasha before she smiled back to Kagome.  
  
She looked shocked for a moment. She'll be on the spot when Inuyasha rehearse! Talk about great luck!  
  
"I'll be most delighted." She couldn't hide her grin as best as she could that she looked like a monkey smiling.  
  
"I'm sure you are." Keisha said.  
  
*  
  
*~***~* *  
  
"Whatever, Inuyasha!" She huffed.  
  
"Hey, would you mind you manners, old fool!" He yelled and Kagure turned to him sharply with a death glare.  
  
"Well, let's see who's talking! You just cheated on me!" She exclaimed, though she tried to restrain her voice to sound it manly.  
  
"No, I did not cheat! You're making it up!" He stood up, making the chessboard tumble out of the table.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I've been expert in it in my house at detecting cheating! My friends always try it because they know they couldn't win against me without cheating! You moved the queen when I went to your mother! I know my moves, ya know!" She said indignantly but she calmed when Inuyasha stared at her strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In my house? I thought you live in other mansions to work?" he asked dubiously as Kagome flinched slightly. Slip of the tongue, huh?  
  
"Well.a normal person would have a house. it's not that strange for me to have a house, isn't it?" I asked as if it's obvious for kagome to have a house.  
  
He snorted, smirking. "As if you're a normal being." He started running before Kagome could make out what he said. When she was hit by its meaning, she fumed and ran towards him.  
  
"Hey! Come back here! You're not going to get away with it!" They ran to the big garden maze, screaming at the top of her lungs as she tried to pounce at the action star. Keisha watched them in mild interest at the balcony, sipping her tea.  
  
"Hopefully, Miroku, World war III wouldn't start from those two." She said calmly as they heard a loud bang followed with a rather loud colorful curse.  
  
It has been two weeks since Kagome has been approved as official butler of Inuyasha. Apparently, she's the only person who lasted this long as Inuyasha's helper. And from that day on, a civil war begins.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, milady. But they could be quite a couple if Kagure- kun is a girl." Keisha casted him a look before sipping her tea again.  
  
"That is, if kagure is a girl. In this circumstances, he's not."  
  
She didn't know how wrong she was. *  
  
*  
  
* To be continued.  
  
At last!!!! I've finished the third chapter of this story!!!!! Sorry for the late update but I'm trying my best to put it in my time!!!! Anyway, thank you for the reviews!!! I'm warmed with it!!!!  
  
HOPEFULLY, YOU"LL REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR I WOULDN'T UPDATE this ANYMORE!!!! After all, I have more stories to comply with!!!  
  
Please review!!!  
  
Push that button Go! 


End file.
